


pussy lovers club.

by bluejune



Category: GOT7
Genre: Group chat, Light Angst, M/M, bitch what am i DOING, chat fic, honestly there's barely plot it's just me fucking around, no official relationships yet, ships will update as i go, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejune/pseuds/bluejune
Summary: yungj: 2 minutes in and jinyoung is already being a bitchtwink: 2 minutes in and youngjae is already calling me a bitch





	1. yungj: it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should be working on my other markbum fic but i'm struggling so this is a bit of stress relief! this fic might have plot, and will be updated kind of randomly. 
> 
> the names can get confusing so heads up:  
> yungj - youngjae  
> twink - jinyoung  
> jaebum/jaebitch - jaebum  
> cloutgod - mark  
> hotnready - jackson  
> beanbag - bambam  
> bigbird - yugyeom

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

( _ cloutgod, beanbag, yungj, hotnready, bigbird, twink, jaebum _ )

 

_ yungj: _ it begins

 

_ hotnready: _ ew what is this 

 

_ yungj: _ damn i cant love my friends??

 

_ jaebum: _ i know 2 of these people.

 

_ hotnready: _ this is disgusting i know all of u my worlds r colliding 

 

_ beanbag: _ are any of yall in my ap history class

 

_ twink: _ you know beanbag if i had any idea who tf you are i could answer that

 

_ cloutgod: _ dont bully the freshman omg

 

_ beanbag: _ ACTUALLY im a sophomore but okay.

 

_ twink: _ okay.

 

_ yungj: _ 2 minutes in and jinyoung is already being a bitch

 

_ twink: _ 2 minutes in and youngjae is already calling me a bitch

 

_ bigbird: _ uh what the fuck is this

 

_ hotnready: _ u guys are so annoying ITS A GROUPCHAT

 

_ cloutgod:  _ bitch u literally said the same thing like 2 seconds ago

 

_ hotnready:  _ mark u know i love u and ur ass but i will come to ur house and kill u. try me

 

**_twink, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ cloutgod: _ jackson saying he loves my ass in the gc.

 

_ twink: _ LMAO

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ jaebum: _ so. What brings us all here to pussy lovers club this evening

 

_ yungj: _ i just wanted yall to meet so we can be a SQUAD 

 

_ bigbird: _ pls dont say squad that was ugly

 

_ beanbag: _ ur ugly

 

_ bigbird: _ you dont even know what i look like??

 

_ jaebum: _ okay i only know youngjae and jackson who are the rest of you

 

_ twink:  _ im jinyoung. like park jinyoung

 

_ jaebum: _ why is your name twink

 

_ twink: _ meme. why is ur name jaebum

 

_ jaebum:  _ ik this is gonna sound pretty wild but my name is

 

_ jaebum:  _ get ready for it

 

_ jaebum: _ jaebum

 

**_twink, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ cloutgod: _ hey jesus pls dont let this be im jaebum thanks

 

_ twink: _ how many other jaebums do u know bitch

 

_ cloutgod: _ I KNOW but. 

 

_ twink:  _ if its not im jaebum ill eat my hat

 

_ cloutgod:  _ why are u a 50 year old man

 

_ twink:  _ why are u a 17 year old pussy

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ beanbag: _ k well that was ugly. i’m bambam

 

_ cloutgod:  _ i know ur not calling anyone ugly when ur name is BAMBAM

 

_ beanbag: _ its not my real name dumbass

 

_ cloutgod: _ fuck is ur real name then

 

_ beanbag: _ kunpimook

 

_ cloutgod: _ got it bambam

 

_ cloutgod:  _ ANYWAY. i’m mark

 

_ bigbird:  _ mark tuan??

 

_ cloutgod: _ ya lmao

 

_ jaebum: _ oh the gay kid that works at 7/11? 

 

**_twink, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ cloutgod: _ BITCH SKFSJF

 

_ twink: _ OH THE GAY KID THAT WORKS AT 7/11?

 

_ cloutgod:  _ this is it bitch this is how i die. he knows me as the gay kid that works @ 7/11

 

_ cloutgod:  _ not just him! i guess PPL know me as the gay kid that works @ 7/11

 

_ twink:  _ this is only surprising for u

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ cloutgod: _ lmao i guess

 

_ hotnready:  _ well i’m jackson 

 

_ bigbird: _ no shit we all know u

 

_ hotnready: _ kim yugyeom idc how tall u are i will knock u the fuck OUT b

 

_ beanbag:  _ im sorry did you say kim yugyeom?? 

 

_ bigbird: _ yes i’m yugyeom 

 

_ beanbag: _ .

 

_ beanbag: _ i apologize for calling you ugly before, it was immature of me

 

_ yungj: _ BAM SHUT THE FUCK UP SHJAFH

 

_ yungj: _ there are 2 many thirsty gays in this pussy lovers club ;( 

 

_ hotnready:  _ hey a lot of us here love pussy

 

_ yungj: _ ah yes. twink here obviously just cant get enough of it

 

_ twink: _ hey now

 

_ bigbird:  _ can we please change the subject. 

 

_ hotnready: _ i mean sure but if we’re gonna be a SQUAD we gotta be down 2 discuss

 

_ jaebum: _ dont make fun of poor youngjae

 

_ yungj: _ jackson u think i wont write a diss track abt u and post it on my soundcloud but i will

 

_ beanbag: _ i know you didn’t just saw ur soundcloud

 

_ yungj:  _ yall want me to link u?

 

_ cloutgod: _ nah. 

 

_ yungj:  _ mark tuan do not try it i have screenshots. 

 

_ cloutgod: _ link me immediately.

 

_ jaebum: _ sorry youngjae

 

_ twink: _ jaebum change ur fucking name ugh

 

_ hotnready: _ what do u know jinyoung is bitching again!

 

( **_BIGBIRD has changed JAEBUM’s name to JAEBITCH)_ **

 

_ jaebitch: _ excuse me

 

_ cloutgod: _ weak but okay

 

_ bigbird: _ i’m sorry cloutgod, i guess i’m just not on your level

 

_ cloutgod: _ bitch arent u like 14

 

_ bigbird: _ i’m 15 thanks

 

_ hotnready: _ i’m 11 so shut the fuck up

 

_ jaebitch:  _ dead meme

 

_ hotnready:  _ yall love to clown me in the gc. i see how it is!

 

_ yungj:  _ ugh now he’s gonna stop responding until we apologize

 

_ beanbag: _ u mean until jaebum apologizes

 

_ jaebitch: _ i didnt do SHIT

 

_ cloutgod: _ he’s sensitive 

 

_ cloutgod: _ and also he likes attention

 

_ twink: _ ew enough

 

_ cloutgod: _ i breathed

 

_ beanbag: _ anyway whos tryna help me w this ap history hw

 

_ yungj:  _ like i took ap history

 

_ jaebitch:  _ like i passed ap history

 

_ twink:  _ when jackson stops being an ugly hoe he can help u

 

_ yungj:  _ OR we could all link up and all help bambam w his hw tomorrow <3

 

_ twink:  _ no offense that sounds gross

 

_ beanbag:  _ it’s due @ midnight tonight lol 

 

_ jaebitch: _ it’s 10 pm rn

 

_ beanbag:  _ wow u can read a clock!

 

**_hotnready, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ hotnready: _ so u tryna hang out tonight?

 

_ cloutgod:  _ first of all dont pm me when ur ignoring the gc

 

_ cloutgod:  _ second of all it’s not hanging out it’s literally ur dick in my ass

 

_ hotnready:  _ sometimes it’s in ur mouth

 

_ cloutgod:  _ third. no i have plans lmao

 

_ hotnready: _ ;(( u hate me

 

_ cloutgod: _ yes

 

_ hotnready: _ MARK

 

_ cloutgod: _ i dont hate u i just have shit i need to get done

 

_ cloutgod: _ ur dick is gonna have 2 go without 

 

_ cloutgod:  _ or hook up w someone else idk

 

_ hotnready: _ i don’t hook up w other people tho ?

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ jaebitch:  _ we can’t help bambam with his homework but linking up doesnt sound bad

 

_ twink:  _ i can’t believe this

 

_ yungj: _ sorry for expanding ur circle of 2 friends lol

 

_ bigbird: _ lol

 

_ beanbag:  _ youngjae can be so passive aggressive damn

 

_ yungj: _ i’m not being passive aggressive

 

_ twink: _ bitch u were not laughing out loud @ the fact i have 2 friends

 

_ yungj:  _ well i’m definitely laughing out loud @ u admitting u only have 2 friends in the gc

 

_ bigbird: _ now we have 6 friends so it’s okay

 

_ beanbag:  _ u have 5 friends. i’m not here to be ur friend

 

_ beanbag: _ that sounds mean i just think ur hot lol

 

_ cloutgod:  _ the freshmen are so bold

 

_ beanbag: _ im a SOPHOMORE

 

_ bigbird:  _ i’m a freshman

 

_ beanbag: _ suddenly u have 6 friends 

 

_ jaebitch: _ LMAO

 

_ twink: _ k well that was gross and unnecessary

 

_ twink: _ moving on.

 

_ twink: _ are we linking up tomorrow or not.

 

_ yungj: _ aww jinyoung u do want to hang out <3

 

_ jaebitch: _ we could go eat somewhere??

 

_ cloutgod: _ my empty bank account says hi

 

_ hotnready: _ i’ll pay

 

_ beanbag: _ omg why are u back

 

_ hotnready: _ i’ll pay for everyone except bambam

 

_ bigbird: _ since when do u have that kind of money tho

 

_ hotnready: _ UM i have a job thank you very much

 

_ yungj:  _ tf where do u work

 

_ hotnready: _ nah yall are gonna try 2 visit me at work and im not having that

 

_ jaebitch: _ genuinely none of us are gonna visit you at work

 

_ hotnready: _ where do yall wanna eat

 

_ bigbird: _ idk like pizza hut or something

 

_ twink:  _ pizza hut is trash

 

_ yungj: _ i’ve seen u eat expired girl scout cookies after dropping them on the cafeteria floor.

 

_ twink:  _ pizza hut sounds great

 

_ cloutgod: _ um when is this happening and why

 

_ jaebitch:  _ we should do it tomorrow bc it’s friday

 

_ cloutgod: _ sure.

 

_ beanbag: _ okay so i’ll meet u all @ pizza hut tomorrow??

 

_ twink:  _ yes.

 

_ yungj: _ jinyoung u can act bitter or whatever but at the end of the day it’s free pizza

 

_ cloutgod: _ k imma need yall to shut the fuck up now bc i have calc hw

 

_ bigbird: _ good luck!

 

_ beanbag:  _ ew he’s so sweet

 

_ jaebitch:  _ ew you’re so not sweet

 

_ beanbag: _ god u really roasted me w that one. how will i ever recover

 

_ cloutgod:  _ i’m not gonna say it again

 

**_twink, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ twink: _ are we gonna talk abt the fact its definitely im jaebum

 

_ cloutgod: _ im good thanks

 

_ twink:  _ bitch its rlly not that deep

 

_ cloutgod: _ it IS and u KNOW it is and i have CALC HW to do so we can talk later

 

_ twink: _ sure. guess we’ll find out for sure @ pizza hut tomorrow

 

_ cloutgod:  _ guess we will. 


	2. yungj: lmao fuck ur whole life bam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beanbag: low key i hope u choke just for the drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case you struggle with the names!
> 
> twink - jinyoung  
> cloutgod - mark  
> hotnready - jackson  
> beanbag - bambam  
> bigbird - yugyeom  
> yungj - youngjae  
> jaebitch - jaebum

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

_ (cloutgod, beanbag, yungj, hotnready, bigbird, twink, jaebitch) _

 

_ beanbag:  _ yall know where i can find jackson??

 

_ twink:  _ tf why

 

_ beanbag:  _ bc i aint done shit on that history hw and its due next period

 

_ twink:  _ low key i hope u fail just for the drama

 

_ beanbag: _ low key i hope u choke just for the drama

 

_ hotnready: _ i can meet you in the downstairs bathroom but im gonna answer like 6 questions wrong

 

_ beanbag: _ yall hate me

 

_ hotnready: _ im just sayin if u show up w a 100 its gonna look fishy

 

_ jaebitch:  _ fishy.

 

_ beanbag:  _ are u saying im bad at history

 

_ hotnready: _ im saying its due tomorrow and u have nothing done

 

_ hotnready: _ try me again and we will throw rounds in the downstairs bathroom

 

_ cloutgod: _ u guys truly never stop blowing up my phone!

 

_ jaebitch:  _ its been like 15 hours

 

_ yungj:  _ everyone shut the fuck up theres a fight by the cafeteria omg

 

_ twink: _ BITCH IM OMW

 

_ cloutgod:  _ rip im upstairs ;( one of u better record it

 

_ yungj: _ i cant tell who it is omggg

 

_ yungj:  _ its some dude in black and a blond kid

 

_ yungj: _ blond kid is tall as hell oml

 

_ hotnready:  _ STOP TEXTING US AND RECORD IT

 

_ yungj:  _ SHUT UP IM STRESSED

 

_ yungj: _ blond kid is getting his ASS HANDED TO HIM LMAOOO

 

_ twink: _ IM DOWN HERE bitch the teachers cant push their way thru kadjks

 

_ twink: _ oh my GOD

 

_ twink:  _ NO

 

_ cloutgod:  _ bitch what is it

 

_ twink:  _ THE TALL BLOND KID IS YUGYEOM

 

_ twink:  _ IM SCREECHING NOOOO

 

_ jaebitch:  _ wait yugyeom is in the fight rn??

 

_ yungj:  _ yo yug is getting his shit rocked what the fuck

 

_ beanbag: _ WHAT

 

_ beanbag: _ what is happening me and jackson were doing my hw 

 

_ yungj:  _ im jumping in brb

 

_ beanbag: _ YOUNGJAE WHAT

 

_ twink:  _ BITCH YOUNGJAE RLLY JUST JUMPED IN ADJSHJFE

 

_ cloutgod:  _ YALL ARE TOO MUCH

 

_ cloutgod:  _ youngjae can fight tho lmao yall are not ready

 

_ hotnready: _ HOLD UP ME N BAM ARE COMING OUT

 

_ twink: _ finally

 

_ hotnready:  _ u think ur clever! 

 

_ jaebitch: _ oh shit i know the kid yugyeom is fighting

 

_ beanbag: _ well tell him if i catch him off campus we’re gonna have a discussion

 

_ cloutgod: _ bitch like u can fight better than yugyeom 

 

_ twink:  _ if u guys are done i have updates

 

_ twink:  _ k so a teacher got through the crowd right

 

_ twink: _ and she got to yugyeom bc at this point he stopped fighting he was deadass just standing there lmao

 

_ twink: _ but youngjae saw her and fucking RAN

 

_ twink:  _ LIKE SOME USAIN BOLT SHIT FR

 

_ beanbag:  _ YOUNGJAE IS TOO WILD AKDJDJFK

 

_ twink: _ they got to the other kid too smh

 

_ twink:  _ they arent gonna catch youngjae tho bitch was on track freshman year he is GONE

 

_ hotnready:  _ theyre holding yugyeom and the other kid like theyre rlly about to start fighting again lmao

 

_ cloutgod:  _ we’re all laughing but when this kids friends try to jump us its abt to be some real shit

 

_ hotnready: _ lol theyre not gonna jump shit

 

_ cloutgod: _ see u say that bc u can fight.

 

_ yungj:  _ LMAOOO

 

_ yungj:  _ DONT WORRY B ILL JUST DRAG HIS ASS AGAIN

 

_ cloutgod:  _ YOUNGJAE

 

_ cloutgod: _ YOU ARE PSYCHOTIC 

 

_ beanbag: _ YOUNGJAE WHERE ARE U??

 

_ jaebitch:  _ nah ik this guy and his friends they wont jump anybody

 

_ beanbag: _ wow jaebum thank u for joining the conversation

 

_ yungj: _ lol im just @ the gas station down the road

 

_ yungj: _ ill be back for 4th period no one is gonna snitch

 

_ jaebitch:  _ yeah i dont think anyone knows it was you except us

 

_ twink: _ why tf were they fighting anyway

 

_ twink:  _ what kinda freshmen beef

 

_ beanbag:  _ UGH we dont get to know until yugyeom gets his phone back

 

_ beanbag: _ jaebum who is this kid i wanna know who’s puttin hands on my man

 

_ cloutgod:  _ ew hes like 12

 

_ beanbag: _ ew so is jackson. like mentally

 

_ twink:  _ see u were fine until u explained it

 

_ beanbag: _ shut up. jaebum im not gonna @ u again

 

_ jaebum: _ just this kid i used to go to church w. idk the beef you’ll have to ask yugyeom

 

_ beanbag:  _ im gonna pretend to believe u dont know the beef for now but imma interrogate u @ pizza hut

 

**_hotnready, cloutgod:_ **

  
  


_ cloutgod: _ okay im not tryna be a bitch but why does some freshman know we’re fucking

 

_ hotnready:  _ bc i told him

 

_ cloutgod: _ and. why did u tell him

 

_ hotnready:  _ bc we’re close

 

_ cloutgod:  _ you have literally never mentioned this kid to me

 

_ hotnready: _ right bc im gonna tell u about my friends while im hittin it from the back

 

_ cloutgod: _ dont act like we aren’t friends asshole

 

_ cloutgod: _ look its not that big of a deal i just dont love the fact you’re telling people about this

 

_ hotnready:  _ jinyoung knows doesnt he?

 

_ cloutgod: _ yes but jinyoung is my best friend and you know him

 

_ cloutgod:  _ i met this bambam kid YESTERDAY

 

_ hotnready: _ mark i dont understand why you’re upset about this

 

_ hotnready:  _ you have literally never given a fuck about ppl knowing before ?

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ bigbird:  _ hey guys

 

_ beanbag: _ YUGYEOM

 

_ beanbag: _ ARE U GOOD

 

_ bigbird: _ yeah lol i just have a bruise on my cheek

 

_ bigbird: _ and my nose is bloody kinda but yeah im fine

 

_ twink: _ how are u texting us rn??

 

_ bigbird: _ im omw to iss rn i wont be able to text yall when i get there

 

_ bigbird: _ so before i go youngjae ur a real one and i hope they dont catch ur ass

 

_ bigbird: _ and bambam i hope u dont fail history

 

_ twink: _ wait yugyeom whats the beef

 

_ twink:  _ YUGYEOM

 

_ twink:  _ fuck

 

_ beanbag:  _ top ten anime deaths

 

_ jaebitch: _ they were probably fighting over a girl tbh

 

_ beanbag: _ a girl.

 

_ jaebitch: _ yeah the 1 i know said something abt his girl 

 

_ yungj: _ this is the pussy lovers club

 

_ beanbag:  _ youngjae go back to hiding in quicktrip bitch

 

_ cloutgod:  _ the fact u hid in quicktrip instead of 7/11

 

_ yungj:  _ the fact ur plugging 7/11 in my gc rn

 

**_hotnready, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ hotnready: _ mark. talk to me

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ jaebitch: _ idk it might not have been abt that but the other kid is straight so

 

_ jaebitch:  _ as far as i know so  is yugyeom ?

 

_ beanbag:  _ dont be so LOUD

 

_ twink:  _ there are 2 many straights in this pussy lovers club

 

_ cloutgod: _ yugyeom getting his ass handed to him and being outed as straight in the gc all in one day is the saddest thing to come out of 2018

 

_ yungj:  _ speaking of being str8. 

 

_ yungj:  _ mark im sorry but fuck 7/11 bc theres a rlly cute cashier @ quicktrip im never leaving

 

_ twink:  _ stop i am going to throw up

 

_ yungj: _ yall keep trying to come for me in the gc knowing damn well i have screenshots that could end ur whole life

 

_ cloutgod: _ no one cute works @ 7/11

 

_ beanbag:  _ poor mark

 

_ twink:  _ correct

 

_ cloutgod: _ .

 

_ cloutgod: _ none of u took the opportunity to call me cute just now and i just wanna say i am tired of fake bitches in my LIFE

 

**_twink, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ twink: _ k why is jackson texting me abt some shit w bambam rn

 

_ cloutgod:  _ ugh hold up

 

_ cloutgod:  _ [screenshot]

 

_ cloutgod: _ [screenshot]

 

_ twink: _ bitch u know im always on ur side and if u need me to be now i will be

 

_ twink:  _ but this is some dumb shit. u never had a problem w ppl knowing abt u and jackson before?

 

_ cloutgod:  _ i know.

 

_ twink: _ so what’s the issue

 

_ cloutgod: _ idk its just. different bc i dont want everyone in the gc to know im fucking jackson

 

_ twink: _ bambam seems like a rlly chill guy??

 

_ cloutgod: _ im not talking about bambam. 

 

_ twink:  _ OH. so this is about that OTHER dumb shit

 

_ cloutgod:  _ jinyoung

 

_ twink:  _ mark ily ur my best friend but this is not that deep

 

_ twink:  _ don’t fuck up ur friendship w jackson bc im jaebum might be in the gc

 

_ cloutgod:  _ i know it’s just a lot to handle

 

_ twink:  _ text jackson and talk to him abt it. you will feel better

 

_ twink: _ and if u dont want ppl knowing then yall can work that out but if this is all bc of ur old shit u need to at least explain that to him.

 

_ cloutgod: _ i’ll deal w it

 

_ twink: _ good. don’t stress

 

_ cloutgod: _ <3

 

_ twink: _ <3 

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ beanbag: _ so pizza hut. discuss 

 

_ jaebitch: _ just meet there after school and we can order together

 

_ beanbag: _ great but i dont have a ride

 

_ jaebitch: _ shit ur a freshman

 

_ beanbag:  _ actually im a sophomore but if u wanna fight then we can fight

 

_ yungj: _ i would love to see that shit

 

_ jaebitch: _ lmao i dont fight

 

_ yungj: _ uh since when tf

 

_ jaebitch: _ like a year

 

_ yungj: _ ugh ur rlly w that new year new me type shit arent u

 

_ beanbag: _ this is all irrelevant can we talk abt how im gonna get 2 pizza hut

 

_ twink: _ walk bitch

 

_ beanbag: _ im gonna pretend like that says dont worry bambam ill pick u up <3

 

_ twink _ : FUCK no

 

_ beanbag _ : WHY DAMN

 

_ yungj:  _ jinyoung if u drive bam can u pick me up too lmao

 

_ twink: _ i thought ur ass was coming back??

 

_ yungj: _ see i was 

 

_ yungj: _ but tbh what is the point

 

_ beanbag:  _ fuck education am i right

 

_ jaebitch:  _ im tryna get an education but yall are blowing up my phone

 

_ jaebitch: _ its dead silent bc we’re taking a quiz u fucks

 

_ twink:  _ if ur taking a quiz why are u on ur phone

 

_ jaebitch: _ i finished early

 

_ yungj: _ jaebum got that 4.0

 

_ beanbag:  _ do he got that drivers license

 

_ twink: _ fuck off bambam i’ll drive u damn

 

_ beanbag:  _ this gc makes me feel so loved

 

**_hotnready, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ cloutgod:  _ hey.

 

_ cloutgod:  _ i’m sorry for being a dick earlier

 

_ cloutgod: _ idc if bambam knows 

 

_ cloutgod: _ or if anyone knows tbh

 

_ cloutgod: _ i was just upset. and it’s a long story i’ll explain later

 

_ cloutgod: _ but. yeah i’m sorry. 

 

_ cloutgod: _ jackson.

 

_ cloutgod: _ i showed u my dick pls respond

 

_ hotnready:  _ SHUT UP KSDFKDJ

 

_ hotnready: _ mark it’s fine

 

_ hotnready: _ i mean it’s not FINE but 

 

_ hotnready: _ i’m not mad 

 

_ hotnready:  _ if ur not comfortable w something i wanna know. I just wanted to know why

 

_ hotnready:  _ and i still do but we can talk abt that later

 

_ cloutgod: _ okay good. thanks.

 

_ hotnready: _ i still love u dw

 

_ cloutgod: _ didn’t ask but okay. 

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ beanbag:  _ jackson wang.

 

_ beanbag:  _ u better be fucking ready @ pizza hut bitch

 

_ hotnready: _ im gonna act like i cant drag ur ass and ask why

 

_ beanbag:  _ u rlly put YOUR NAME

 

_ beanbag:  _ ON MY HISTORY HW

 

_ hotnready:  _ LMAO FR??

 

_ beanbag: _ IS THIS FUNNY BITCH

 

_ twink: _ absolute mess

 

_ beanbag:  _ SHUT UP TWINK WHORE

 

_ beanbag:  _ jackson i am dead ass serious 

 

_ beanbag: _ it’s on sight bitch

 

_ jaebitch: _ yall are so dramatic it’s one grade

 

_ beanbag: _ IM ALREADY FAILING THE CLASS

 

_ twink: _ call me a whore again and your ass will be getting some damn steps in on the way to pizza hut

 

_ hotnready: _ bambam relax i didn’t do it on purpose

 

_ hotnready: _ i’ll make it up to u. i’ll pay for ur pizza <3

 

_ twink: _ weren’t u already doing that??

 

_ hotnready: _ nah i was paying for everyone but him

 

_ beanbag: _ DO YALL RLLY HATE ME

 

_ cloutgod: _ i mean at least u know yugyeom doesnt right 

 

_ cloutgod:  _ shit he’s straight sorry

  
_ yungj:  _ lmao fuck ur whole life bam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i really hate this. but it was fun to write and i needed the stress relief. look at me trying to put in some plot lmao.


	3. cloutgod: say some gay shit like that again and im removing u from the gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yungj: ladies. if u wont eat pineapple on pizza, he will find a girl who will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i hate this. yes, i'm posting it anyway.
> 
> also! pizza hut is going to be split into two chapters. this is the first one.

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

( _ cloutgod, beanbag, yungj, hotnready, bigbird, twink, jaebitch _ )

 

_ beanbag: _ jinyoung where the hell are u

 

_ twink: _ ill be out in a sec im handling something 

 

_ jaebitch: _ tf what are you handling

 

_ twink:  _ like a teacher situation

 

_ cloutgod: _ jinyoung is failing lol

 

_ beanbag: _ why did i think he was like hella smart

 

_ cloutgod:  _ oh he is. he’s also hella unmotivated

 

_ hotnready:  _ unfortunate mood

 

_ hotnready: _ except i just fail lol

 

_ beanbag: _ ^^^

 

_ yungj:  _ thats why im pursuing a rap career

 

_ jaebitch: _ oh yeah ur soundcloud 

 

_ yungj: _ y’all still waiting on the link?

 

_ beanbag: _ i want to say no but i also want to support u

 

_ yungj:  _ uhh pay me then lol

 

_ cloutgod: _ bambam isnt old enough to be a sugar daddy hes like 14

 

_ yungj:  _ u are tho. hmu 7/11 boy

 

_ cloutgod:  _ hell no ur fuckin w quicktrip as we speak

 

_ bigbird: _ hey guys

 

_ bambam: _ YUGYEOM

 

_ cloutgod: _ str8 freshman is back 

 

_ jaebitch:  _ how was suspension lol

 

_ bigbird: _ literally the most boring thing thats ever happened to me 

 

_ bigbird: _ and i had 2 cough the whole time but it was quiet so i couldnt

 

_ bigbird: _ and i got up to get a tissue bc my nose was still kind of bleeding and i started to trip and on the way back 2 my seat i ran into this guy’s desk

 

_ bigbird: _ it was the single worst thing i have ever experienced i’m never walking again

 

_ twink:  _ yugyeom u have anxiety

 

_ twink: _ also bambam im omw if ur not by my car im leaving u

 

_ twink: _ also yugyeom what is the BEEF

 

_ cloutgod: _ jinyoung never forgets abt good tea

 

_ beanbag: _ what the fuck idk what ur car looks like

 

_ bigbird:  _ uh it’s a long story

 

_ yungj: _ tell us anyway i jumped someone for u today

 

_ twink: _ @ bam. it’s black and i parked in that one bitch’s senior parking spot lmao. the blue one

 

_ twink: _ @ yugyeom if u tell me i’ll give u a ride to pizza hut

 

_ bigbird: _ i think jaebum is taking me ??

 

_ bigbird:  _ or mark

 

_ cloutgod: _ uh who tf said i was driving

 

_ hotnready: _ mark is riding w me his car is at home

 

_ jaebitch: _ low key i also wanna know the full beef so.

 

_ bigbird:  _ wow yall cant just drive me bc u love and appreciate me and u wanna see me?

 

_ twink: _ is it crack? is that what you smoke? you smoke crack?

 

_ yungj:  _ is it dead memes? is that what u use? u use dead memes?

 

_ bigbird: _ its rlly not even a big deal. im friends w that guy’s girlfriend and he thought we were talking but we aren’t

 

_ beanbag: _ u arent ?

 

_ bigbird: _ no lmao it was a misunderstanding. shes cool tho

 

_ beanbag: _ oh she is?

 

_ hotnready: _ BAM DJJDFJS

 

**_hotnready, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ cloutgod:  _ let him live he’s just a BOY

 

_ hotnready: _ aww theyre just like us

 

_ cloutgod:  _ uh no theyre not bc i’m not str8 and we fucked after 1 “date” @ mcdonalds 

 

_ hotnready:  _ first of all that mcdonalds was good as hell and i still take u to mcdonalds on ur birthday so??

 

_ hotnready: _ second of all. theyre like us bc they are also young and in love <3

 

_ cloutgod: _ im gonna leave before i projectile vomit all over this pavement 

 

_ hotnready: _ smhhh. ill be there in a sec

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ jaebitch:  _ did you explain to him that yall arent talking

 

_ bigbird: _ no he was punching me

 

_ yungj:  _ it’s okay i punched him for u

 

_ bigbird:  _ thank u youngjae even tho jumping is wrong

 

_ cloutgod: _ see normally i would agree but u were BARELY fighting back lmao

 

_ beanbag: _ we havent even made it out the parking lot and jinyoung has already run over a curb and pulled out in front of a school bus

 

_ cloutgod:  _ he’s a shit driver lol

 

_ yungj:  _ ive risked my life once today i will do it again

 

_ bigbird: _ u didn’t risk ur life oml 

 

_ bigbird:  _ u were way stronger than him

 

_ yungj:  _ but am i stronger than principal montana LMAO

 

_ cloutgod: _ i wanna fight montana can u imagine

 

_ yungj:  _ it’d end up on pornhub

 

_ yungj: _ asian twink gets POUNDED by older married man

 

_ jaebitch:  _ ew never say that again

 

_ cloutgod: _ what u dont want to see me get pounded

 

_ beanbag: _ are u implying u want to get pounded by montana 

 

**_twink, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ cloutgod:  _ lmao u see me acting bold in the gc like i’m not beyond anxious abt today

 

_ cloutgod:  _ i hate that ur driving i need reassurance and jackson is the only person here

 

_ cloutgod:  _ and i. dont know how he’d feel abt it

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ yungj:  _ whats wild is none of the quicktrip ppl have tried to kick me out. Ive been here several hours

 

_ beanbag:  _ ugh pretty people privilege 

 

_ jaebitch: _ right 

 

_ yungj: _ i dont have pretty people privilege i stole some doritios and violently choked on one in front of the cute cashier. if i was pretty before im not now

 

_ jaebitch: _ but see u stole doritios and they didnt do SHIT

 

_ bigbird: _ hey jaebum not to be like pushy but if u could. hurry so we can go to the car 

 

_ beanbag: _ not to be like pushy 

 

_ cloutgod:  _ if yall arent gonna fight then sit down

 

_ yungj: _ jinyoung idc if u have to run redlights i need u here NOW

 

_ beanbag: _ he says bitch why

 

_ yungj: _ that cute cashier i was telling yall abt definitely jsut called the police bc she thinks im HOMELESS and is scared to ask me to leave 

 

_ beanbag:  _ U ARE KIDDING

 

_ cloutgod:  _ DJKSDFJKS 

 

_ cloutgod:  _ youngjae ily 

 

_ yungj: _ love me all u want but ur still LAUGHING @ ME in my time of NEED

 

_ beanbag:  _ i told jinyoung and he is now speeding and i fear for my life

 

_ beanbag: _ if i die tell my mom and ******* that i love them

 

_ cloutgod: _ im gonna pretend like that doesnt have 7 letters like a name we know 

 

_ beanbag: _ im gonna pretend like ******* doesnt ALSO have 7 letters 

 

_ jaebitch:  _ keep yalls messy relationship drama out of the gc

 

_ cloutgod: _ who’s in a relationship tho

 

_ jaebitch:  _ yugyeom evidently 

 

_ beanbag: _ .

 

_ bigbird: _ first of all im not in a relationship she has a boyfriend we fought today remember

 

_ bigbird:  _ also jaebum likes to text at red lights so. collect bc i have anxiety

 

_ beanbag:  _ youngjae we’re here

 

_ beanbag: _ hurry bc jinyoung says he’s driving off if the cops show up

 

_ cloutgod: _ what if they show up at pizza hut lol

 

_ bigbird: _ if they show up at pizza hut i dont know any of u and i was never there

 

_ beanbag: _ damn just bc youngjae homeless??

 

_ yungj: _ im not homeless u hoe

 

_ yungj: _ thanks 4 picking me up <33 

 

_ cloutgod: _ yall are in the same car. u can say that out loud

 

_ yungj: _ screenshots.

 

_ cloutgod: _ text whatever u want

 

_ bigbird:  _ i wanna know what tf youngjae has on every1 bc yall shut up real quick when he says smthing 

 

_ yungj:  _ someday yall will fuck up bad enough and ill send them dont worry

 

_ cloutgod:  _ lmao FUCK

 

_ cloutgod: _ not 2 interrupt youngjae trying to ruin our lives

 

_ cloutgod: _ but me and jackson are gonna be a little late 2 pizza hut bc some dickhead just rearended us 

 

_ beanbag:  _ shit are yall good

 

_ beanbag: _ jinyoung says we can go to yall if u need help ??

 

_ bigbird:  _ oh my god are you okay

 

_ cloutgod:  _ we’re fine it was just a bump but theres a big ass dent on the front of the other guys car

 

_ cloutgod: _ im not getting out jackson is handling it 

 

_ bigbird: _ why arent u getting out 

 

_ cloutgod: _ im 2 much of a twink

 

_ bigbird: _ to get out of the car??

 

_ cloutgod:  _ no, to have a calm discussion w this asshole shitty ass driver

 

_ beanbag:  _ LMAO is jackson mad

 

_ cloutgod:  _ no hes rlly chill abt it. 2 nice

 

_ bigbird: _ jackson has never been nice to me in my life he wants to kick my ass 

 

_ beanbag: _ jinyoung says he also wants to kick ur ass

 

_ yungj: _ i am the only one in this gc that loves and appreciates yugyeom

 

**_yungj, beanbag:_ **

 

_ beanbag:  _ back up bitch

 

_ yungj _ : BAMBAM SDKSKDKS

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ bigbird: _ me and jaebum are having rlly bad traffic issues and he has terrible road rage

 

_ yungj:  _ lmao yeah he wild

 

_ bigbird:  _ this guy just cut us off and he is NOT happy abt it

 

_ bigbird: _ omg wait

 

_ bigbird: _ FUCKJSDJ

 

_ beanbag:  _ what omg

 

_ bigbird: _ we’re at a red light and jae is definitely getting out the car

 

_ bigbird:  _ oh my fucking GODDDD

 

**_twink, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ cloutgod:  _ k this is ugly and ik ur driving but uhh since when does yugyeom call him jae.

 

**_yungj, beanbag:_ **

 

_ beanbag:  _ JAE??

 

_ yungj: _ ur reading into this way too much

 

_ beanbag: _ jae. JAE.

 

_ yungj:  _ even if it was like. a THING yugyeom is straight and i think jaebum is too so

 

_ beanbag: _ straight is a slur dont call him that

 

_ yungj:  _ shut UP

 

_ yungj: _ im sorry u have a crush on a straight boy uve known for like 2 days ;( </3

 

_ beanbag: _ next time ill just text jackson

 

_ yungj:  _ im the only one that answers u

 

_ beanbag: _ LOWER UR VOICE

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ bigbird:  _ okay so he got out the car and is now yelling at the dude who cut us off

 

_ bigbird: _ the other guy doesnt want to get out of his car and jaebum is telling him not to be a little bitch

 

_ yungj:  _ me when yugyeom wouldnt hit that kid back :/ 

 

_ bigbird:  _ im a lover not a fighter :( 

 

_ cloutgod: _ i just threw up in my mouth a lil bit reading that

 

_ bigbird: _ well that was nasty. Anyway

 

_ bigbird: _ guy is abt to get out of his car the light is still red i am sweating

 

_ bigbird: _ what exactly are they gonna do when theyre both in the open. what is the plan

 

_ yungj:  _ uh theyre probably going to fight

 

_ bigbird:  _ would jaebum rlly fight some1 for cutting him off??

 

_ beanbag: _ i would fight some1 for cutting jaebum off

 

_ beanbag: _ jinyoung says to record it if they fight

 

_ yungj: _ and here i thought jaebum didnt fight anymore! hmm 

 

_ cloutgod:  _ hmm! 

 

_ bigbird: _ OH FUCK SHFSH

 

_ bigbird:  _ THE GUY DEFINITELY HAS A GUN 

 

_ yungj: _ WHAT

 

_ bigbird: _ YES. YES 

 

_ bigbird:  _ JAEBUM JUST RAN BACK TO THE CAR JSHJF THE GUY IS STILL WAVING AROUND HIS FUCKING PISTOL  OHYMGDO

 

_ beanbag:  _ oh my fucking god

 

_ cloutgod:  _ if yall die over this i’m going to be pissed

 

_ bigbird: _ THE LIGHT TURNED GREEN

 

_ bigbird:  _ JAEBUM IS SPEEDING JSDGGSHD

 

_ yungj:  _ ARE YALL SAFE??

 

_ bigbird: _ I MEAN I GUESS? WE’RE TAKING A BACK ROAD SO HE CANT FOLLOW

 

_ cloutgod: _ jesus poor yugyeom

 

_ cloutgod: _ uve been through a lot today

 

_ bigbird: _ YEAH NO SHIT

 

_ beanbag: _ shit i hope you’re safe 

 

_ bigbird:  _ it’s okay we’re okay

 

_ beanbag: _ idc abt jaebum i was talking specifically abt u

 

_ cloutgod:  _ lmao bambam be ready @ pizza hut jaebum is gonna drag ur ass

 

_ yungj: _ today has been TOO MUCH

 

_ yungj:  _ i have HAD IT

 

_ cloutgod:  _ jackson is still talking to the shitty driver 

 

_ cloutgod: _ he’s gonna be shook when he checks the gc

 

_ beanbag:  _ jinyoung told me to stop reading off the texts bc theyre stressing him out lol

 

_ beanbag: _ anyway! we’re here at pizza hut <3 

 

_ bigbird: _ fuck you

 

_ yungj: _ lets be nice we’re all stressed and hungry it will be Okay

 

_ cloutgod:  _ say some gay shit like that again and im removing u from the gc

 

_ yungj:  _ wow fuck me for existing right

 

_ twink: _ yall are literally the most annoying and messy and stress inducing people i’ve ever met in my fucking life. 

 

_ cloutgod: _ great. pls order a large pepperoni pizza. jackson wants pineapples but i dont claim him so.

 

_ yungj:  _ ladies. if u wont eat pineapple on pizza, he will find a girl who will

 

_ cloutgod: _ ladies. if u show up to quicktrip lookin homeless, they will call the police

 

_ bigbird: _ jaebum says he wants meat lovers 

 

_ cloutgod:  _ jackson isnt texting but just know that he made a dick joke

 

_ yungj: _ so did jinyoung

 

_ beanbag:  _ so did i

 

_ cloutgod: _ relax ill tell him he’s unoriginal damn

 

_ beanbag: _ goals <3

 

_ cloutgod: _ aww u know whats REALLY goals? u and ur straight freshman boyfriend uve known for less than a week <333

 

_ twink:  _ stop bitching at each other and tell jackson to speed

 

_ cloutgod:  _ why do u miss me

 

_ twink: _ like im about to pay for a large pizza lmao

 

_ bigbird: _ we get it ur broke

 

_ twink:  _ we get it ur a bitch

 

_ yungj: _ i wish we were nice to each other

 

_ beanbag: _ and i wish i wasnt failing history rn

 

_ beanbag:  _ speaking of which DO tell jackson to speed bc im gonna tear his ass up when he gets here a bitch like me never forgets 

 

_ twink:  _ first of all dont say ur gonna tear his ass up that sounds sexual and i dont want to think abt a 14 year old topping jackson

 

_ beanbag: _ I AM NOT 14

 

_ twink: _ 14 and a half

 

_ bigbird: _ we’re pulling in! 

 

_ twink:  _ tell jaebum to turn around and never come back

 

_ cloutgod: _ we’re gonna be another 15 or so minutes

 

**_twink, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ twink:  _ bc ur sucking his dick ?

 

_ cloutgod: _ or bc we got in a wreck and it took a while to get back on the road 

 

_ twink: _ but

 

_ cloutgod: _ but yeah bc im gonna suck his dick lmao see u in 15

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fell in love last thursday! how are y'all?


	4. twink: i had fun but i still hate bambam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cloutgod: bitch are we 14 year old girls
> 
> twink: no but we are gay. we get a pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm SO sorry for leaving y'all without an update for so long. i've been in a shitty mental state and i just lost track of time. i'll try my best not to let it happen again! i really love writing this, it's just hard to balance it and my other fic, and also keep up with my mental health. thank you all so much for your support and i'll do my best to keep it all going!

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

( _ cloutgod, beanbag, yungj, hotnready, bigbird, twink, jaebum _ )

 

_ yungj: _ mark and jackson are taking so LONG

 

_ yungj: _ ive aged 10 years

 

_ yungj: _ bambam is starving and WHINING 

 

_ yungj: _ and jinyoung is hiding the bathroom like a bitch bc he only likes mark

 

_ jaebitch: _ im in line but u could say this out loud to literally every1 else

 

_ beanbag:  _ fuckin millenials am i right

 

_ yungj: _ first of all i would text this shit regardless

 

_ yungj:  _ second of all i want mark and jackson 2 feel guilty 

 

_ yungj: _ 3rd hop off my DICK and order our food

 

**_beanbag, twink:_ **

 

_ beanbag:  _ okay dont make fun of me but im high key nervous

 

_ twink _ : HELL no

 

_ twink:  _ we are NOT having side chats. that shit is not happening

 

_ beanbag:  _ WHY TF

 

_ beanbag:  _ u gave me a ride we saved youngjae’s life we are bonded whether u like it or not bitch

 

_ twink:  _ youngjae has run from the cops b4 we didnt save shit

 

_ beanbag:  _ ur making me so sad i just want 2 be ur friend ;( 

 

_ twink:  _ u cant guilt me u called me a whore

 

_ beanbag:  _ LOVINGLY 

 

_ beanbag:  _ i was just mad @ jackson dont be upset abt that i need u

 

_ twink:  _ ew dont say that

 

_ beanbag:  _ my only other friend in this group is youngjae and he’ll make fun of me

 

_ twink:  _ what abt jackson. arent yall close or somethign

 

_ beanbag _ : ya but he’s getting his dick sucked rn so :/

 

_ twink:  _ UGH what are u nervous about

 

_ beanbag:  _ IDK ive just never hung out w yall i dont wanna be dumb

 

_ twink:  _ u are dumb 

 

_ twink:  _ but relax its not that deep

 

_ beanbag:  _ ur hiding from us in the bathroom dont tell me its not that deep bitch

 

_ twink:  _ i’m not HIDING in the bathroom

 

_ beanbag:  _ ur waiting for mark to get here 

 

_ twink:  _ yes. talk to yugyeom or some shit

 

_ beanbag:  _ k but i’m afraid to talk to yugyeom so let’s try something else

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ hotnready:  _ calm ur tits 

 

_ hotnready:  _ traffic is rlly bad it’s like 4

 

_ yungj:  _ i hope the food is freezing by the time u get here

 

_ bigbird:  _ if bam doesnt eat it all first damn

 

_ twink:  _ hold up is food out yet

 

_ bigbird:  _ ya

 

_ twink:  _ omw fuck u mark

 

**_twink, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ cloutgod:  _ bitch jackson texting the gc while i’m on his dick is NOT cute 

 

_ twink:  _ hold up i jsut saw ur other messages i cannot believe u

 

_ cloutgod:  _ im over it now whatever happens tonight happens

 

_ twink:  _ um okay well nothing’s gonna HAPPEN ur just gonna be upset

 

_ cloutgod:  _ do u think he knows

 

_ twink:  _ i seriously doubt it

 

_ twink:  _ and even if he does it was like forever ago dont worry abt it

 

_ cloutgod:  _ okay well i’m worrying!

 

_ twink:  _ are u still on jacksons dick hold UP

 

_ cloutgod:  _ .

 

_ twink:  _ UGH MARK

 

_ twink:  _ deal w that first 

 

_ cloutgod:  _ hes driving he doesnt care if im texting u

 

_ twink:  _ hes DRIVING??

 

_ twink:  _ i hope yall fuckin crash

 

_ cloutgod:  _ ur so evil i just want 2 suck dick and be sad in peace

 

_ twink:  _ dont be sad 

 

_ twink:  _ and @ that thing from before. if ur not ready for jackson 2 know then dont tell him?? u make things so complicated

 

_ cloutgod:  _ i know but :/ 

 

_ twink:  _ its not that deep! yall are just fwb 

 

_ twink:  _ he doesnt have 2 know everything abt ur life

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ bigbird:  _ okay so that pizza lasted like 5 minutes we’re ordering another 1 

 

_ bigbird:  _ jackson u dont have to pay for this one i can

 

_ yungj:  _ bitch with what money u dont have a job 

 

_ bigbird:  _ okay ill never be polite again youngjae is paying for this one

 

_ cloutgod:  _ yugyeom doesnt fuck around anymore damn

 

_ jaebitch:  _ he was in 1 fight and he lost

 

_ cloutgod: _ failure builds character

 

_ beanbag: _ right so me failing my fucking ap history class is building character

 

_ cloutgod: _ nah see yugyeom didnt bitch abt losing the fight but uve been bitching abt this history grade the WHOLE time uve been in the gc

 

_ beanbag: _ IM PRESSED

 

_ beanbag: _ i was already w like a low sixty but after this shit im gonna have like a 50 something

 

_ bigbird: _ i thought it didnt matter as long as u pass the test??

 

_ beanbag: _ HOW am i gonna pass the test if i cant pass the CLASS

 

_ beanbag: _ also im not taking the test bc my mom saw i was failing the class and was like fuck no im not paying $90 for a test

 

_ jaebitch:  _ thank u bambam for ur life story. do yall want pepperoni 

 

_ cloutgod: _ yes

 

_ yungj: _ i’m a vegetarian so :/

 

_ cloutgod:  _ u are literally not a vegetarian

 

_ yungj: _ im a vegetarian MOST of the time. a bitch likes to snack a lil bit damn

 

_ beanbag: _ are yall here yet or

 

_ hotnready: _ pulling in

 

_ cloutgod: _ .

 

_ cloutgod: _ jackson just showed me how his car lets him use siri to text and hes rlly feeling himself

 

_ bigbird: _ jaebums car doesnt do shit and the breaks are ready to give out any minute

 

_ jaebitch: _ thank u yugyeom for the support

 

_ beanbag: _ jinyoungs car just smells hella weird

 

_ twink: _ thanks its weed

 

_ yungj: _ LMAO

 

_ bigbird: _ u smoke weed??

 

_ twink:  _ im not having this conversation over text

 

_ beanbag:  _ BITCH THEN LOOK UP SJDFKDG

 

_ hotnready: _ k we found a parking spot we’re coming

 

_ hotnready:  _ marks phone is abt to die btw

 

_ twink: _ good

 

_ yungj:  _ it’s what he deserves 

 

_ jaebitch: _ pizza should be out in like 10

 

_ hotnready:  _ so did u get pepperoni or ?

 

_ jaebitch: _ i got half pepperoni and half cheese

 

_ yungj:  _ UGH A MAN

 

_ hotnready: _ ladies! 

 

_ cloutgod: _ im using the 4% left on my phone to say that yall make me so damn uncomfortable 

 

_ bigbird:  _ i have a charger u can use

 

_ beanbag: _ stop what an angel

 

_ yungj: _ bambam stop thirsting over yugyeom in the gc challenge 

 

_ twink:  _ cyberbullying freshmen club

 

_ hotnready: _ jaebum u shouldve ordered another meat lovers so i could make a pussy lovers joke ://

 

_ twink:  _ we few lovers of pussy

 

_ beanbag:  _ breakfast lunch and dinner bb

 

_ yungj: _ ENOUGH

 

_ yungj:  _ i regret naming the gc pussy lovers club but its not changing 

 

_ hotnready: _ how could u regret something like that

 

_ hotnready: _ its art

 

_ jaebitch:  _ pizza is coming get off ur phones

 

**_beanbag, twink:_ **

 

_ beanbag:  _ its better now but for some reason im still rlly anxious :/ 

 

_ twink: _ its literally fine

 

_ twink:  _ everyone was awkward at first

 

_ beanbag: _ i mean. yes 

 

_ beanbag: _ also mark and jackson r disgusting

 

_ twink:  _ agreed but they seem rlly chill rn ?

 

_ beanbag: _ not like rn i just meant in general

 

_ beanbag: _ they should rlly just date tbh

 

_ twink: _ uh thats Not gonna happen.

 

_ beanbag: _ ???

 

_ twink: _ its a lot dont worry abt it just date yugyeom

 

_ beanbag: _ stop im actually sad about him

 

_ twink:  _ bc hes straight?

 

_ beanbag: _ yes :((

 

_ twink:  _ ugh relatable but also not mine just doesnt want to date me Lol

 

_ beanbag: _ WHAT

 

_ beanbag: _ WHO

 

_ twink: _ tf im not gonna tell u

 

_ twink:  _ that shit is private

 

_ beanbag: _ the whole gc knows i like yugyeom!

 

_ twink:  _ okay but thats different bc 1 u TOLD everyone and 2 u dont like. LIKE him u just think hes hot uve known him like a day

 

_ beanbag:  _ its true love u bitch

 

_ twink:  _ shut up and eat ur pepperoni 

 

**_yungj, jaebitch:_ **

 

_ yungj:  _ u feeling okay?

 

_ jaebitch: _ yes

 

_ yungj: _ like fr

 

_ yungj: _ uve been to the bathroom like 6 times i know ur not taking a piss every ten minutes

 

_ jaebitch: _ idk what you want me to tell you

 

_ jaebitch: _ i’m good. like really

 

_ jaebitch _ : it’s cool hanging out w yall 

 

_ yungj:  _ u can text me when we leave 

 

_ yungj:  _ if ur not good

 

_ jaebitch: _ i’m good

 

_ yungj: _ right but if ur not

 

_ jaebitch:  _ pay attention to yugyeom hes been trying to talk to u abt his first period teacher for like five minutes

 

**_twink, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ twink:  _ u already know this but bitch u are SHIT at hiding ur feelings

 

_ cloutgod: _ shut up

 

_ twink:  _ he probably thinks u hate him

 

_ cloutgod:  _ i dont hate him

 

_ twink: _ then act like it

 

_ twink: _ if this friend group is gonna be like a Thing then u need to work it out

 

_ twink:  _ we can talk abt it if u want

 

_ cloutgod:  _ not when he’s. sitting across from me

 

_ twink:  _ we can go 2 the bathroom and talk if u want

 

_ cloutgod:  _ bitch are we 14 year old girls

 

_ twink:  _ no but we are gay. we get a pass

 

_ cloutgod:  _ STOP JACKSON WANTS TO KNOW WHAT IM LAUGHING AT

 

_ twink: _ i’m a funny bitch

 

_ twink: _ come w me to the bathroom

 

_ cloutgod: _ fine but u know im an emotional bitch so if i cry i will be mad

 

**_hotnready, yungj:_ **

 

_ hotnready:  _ not @ jinyoung and mark going 2 the bathroom together

 

_ yungj: _ ew theyre like best friends

 

_ hotnready:  _ i didnt mean like that ugly

 

_ hotnready: _ one of them is upset

 

_ yungj: _ i cant tell if u pay attention to how mark works like that or if u just know the gays

 

_ hotnready: _ little bit of both

 

_ yungj: _ gross 

 

_ yungj: _ anyway. idk what the problem is but mark will probably tell u 

 

_ hotnready:  _ idk sometimes he does but sometimes he just gets. weird abt things. 

 

_ yungj:  _ ily and i want to help but i am not getting involved in yalls relationship drama. i don’t want any beef between me and mark

 

_ hotnready:  _ bitch u know it’s not even a relationship 

 

_ hotnready:  _ but i get it I won’t rant abt it

 

_ hotnready: _ i just wanted to see if u knew what was wrong 

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ twink:  _ y’all notice that bambam has yet to fight jackson

 

_ hotnready:  _ right! i thought it was on sight??

 

_ beanbag:  _ UHH

 

_ beanbag: _ I’ve come to the realization that fighting is childish and am above that now 

 

_ beanbag: _ i learned that from jaebum, who raised me 

 

_ bigbird: _ jaebum got in a screaming fight w a guy for cutting him off and almost got shot bc of it like two hours ago

 

_ beanbag: _ i didn’t say he was a lil bitch

 

_ cloutgod: _ at least bam knows his own strength @ yugyeom

 

_ bigbird: _ i didnt swing first!!!

 

_ cloutgod:  _ exactly im saying u could’ve knocked the bitch out and u didn’t :/

 

_ bigbird: _ u weren’t even there!

 

_ cloutgod: _ oh bitch it’s all over sc

 

_ bigbird: _ I dont want to talk abt this anymore it’s embarrassing im going back to eating my pizza

 

_ hotnready:  _ awww yug 

 

_ yungj: _ don’t worry abt it yugyeom i beat his ass for u

 

_ twink: _ youngjae got HANDS

 

_ yungj:  _ thats on jinyoungs sc if yall want to see it lmao

 

_ hotnready: _ we get it youngjae u can fight

 

_ yungj: _ u better go back to ur pizza before u catch some rounds

 

**_beanbag, twink:_ **

 

_ beanbag:  _ i was trying to wait til we got home to say this but yugyeom looks rlly good all roughed up :/

 

_ twink: _ roughed up. 

 

_ beanbag:  _ let me LIVE 

 

_ twink: _ i cant u freshmen make me so uncomfortable

 

_ beanbag: _ ur the only 1 i can talk to youngjae will make fun of me and jackson will take it way too seriously 

 

_ twink:  _ disgusting 

 

_ twink: _ but. if u HAVE to talk abt it.

 

_ beanbag: _ aww jinyoung

 

_ twink: _ dont

 

_ beanbag: _ u can talk abt that guy that doesnt like u back. if u want

 

_ twink: _ actually i cant thanks! 

 

_ beanbag:  _ do i know him….

 

_ twink:  _ im not answering that i dont want u to know

 

_ beanbag: _ UGH ill try not to take it personally but just know that im definitely taking it personally

 

_ twink:  _ talk abt yugyeom

 

_ beanbag:  _ right. the love of my life

 

_ beanbag: _ who ive known for like 2 days i get that

 

_ beanbag:  _ but hes rlly funny and i like his hair

 

_ beanbag: _ so im in love w him 

 

**_hotnready, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ hotnready:  _ u seem upset

 

_ cloutgod: _ i’m not ?

 

_ hotnready: _ u literally are dont do this

 

_ hotnready:  _ you can talk to me 

 

_ cloutgod: _ i know that

 

_ hotnready: _ then why dont you? 

 

_ cloutgod: _ can this conversation wait

 

_ hotnready:  _ Yes. 

 

_ cloutgod:  _ jackson dont

 

_ hotnready:  _ It can wait. 

 

_ cloutgod: _ its nothing personal jackson you know that

 

_ hotnready:  _ I understand. 

 

_ cloutgod:  _ just bc something is bothering me doesnt mean im upset. Im still having a good time

 

_ cloutgod:  _ i can see u on ur phone u fuck answer me

 

_ cloutgod:  _ i didnt mean to be a dick about it i just dont want to talk about it right now

 

_ hotnready: _ I get it Mark

 

_ hotnready: _ I’m not mad.

 

_ cloutgod:  _ yes you are ur using capital letters

 

_ hotnready:  _ We can talk in the car if you want to talk. 

 

**_pussy lovers club:_ **

 

_ yungj:  _ it was fun hanging out w yall! 

 

_ yungj: _ not to be ugly but i’m glad we’re getting along 

 

_ beanbag: _ yeah yall are wild but <3 

 

_ twink: _ i had fun but i still hate bambam

 

_ beanbag: _ sounds fake but okay

 

_ cloutgod: _ sounds like a dead meme but okay 

 

_ bigbird: _ we should hang out in person again soon!! 

 

_ bigbird: _ and someone that isnt jaebum should drive me!! 

 

_ jaebitch:  _ i’m hurt

 

_ bigbird: _ no offense but u almost got shot and u BLAST kendrick lamar so like. 

 

_ jaebitch:  _ kendrick is good?? 

 

_ hotnready: _ fr dont come for kendrick 

 

_ bigbird:  _ he is but not when he’s coming for my eardrums 

 

_ cloutgod: _ i can drive u next time 

 

_ cloutgod:  _ when my car stops being a shit

 

_ jaebitch:  _ thats a waste of gas tho

 

_ twink:  _ jaebum is abt that budget 

 

_ yungj: _ how is jaebum the most put together out of all of us

 

_ twink: _ step one - dont have to flee quicktrip to avoid the cops

 

_ yungj:  _ well

 

**_beanbag, hotnready:_ **

 

_ beanbag:  _ hey uh i didnt want to say this earlier bc i didnt want to make things awkward

 

_ beanbag: _ but when i was reading off texts for jinyoung mark was sending him some. weird stuff

 

_ hotnready: _ weird stuff ?

 

_ beanbag: _ like he said he was anxious abt tonight

 

_ beanbag: _ and he needed reassurance abt something but u were the only 1 he could talk to

 

_ beanbag: _ and said he didnt know how u would feel abt it

 

_ beanbag:  _ im not trying to start shit i just. wanted u to know

 

_ hotnready:  _ thats. 

 

_ hotnready: _ he was upset abt something earlier and he wouldnt tell me what it was

 

_ hotnready: _ i dont know if its? the same thing

 

_ beanbag: _ idk but jinyoung knows abt it

 

_ beanbag: _ so maybe ask him

 

_ hotnready: _ no he wouldnt say anything if mark didnt want him to

 

_ hotnready _ : ill ask mark tomorrow. in person. 

 

_ beanbag: _ okay. i know yall arent dating or whatever but.

 

_ hotnready: _ yeah. thanks. 

 

**_yungj, jaebitch:_ **

 

_ yungj:  _ so are u okay?

 

_ jaebitch:  _ yeah i think i know what i want to do now

 

_ jaebitch: _ like earlier i was not good i lied lmao

 

_ jaebitch: _ but i think i know how i want to handle it now 

 

_ yungj: _ okay! good! unless its like a suicide thing in which case! not good! 

 

_ jaebitch:  _ no its nothing like that lmao

 

_ jaebitch: _ ill figure it out

 

**_jaebitch, cloutgod:_ **

 

_ jaebitch:  _ hey

**Author's Note:**

> so that's that. i kind of hate it because i'm not funny but also i am desperate for got7 chat fics. the difference between this and my other fics is a little wild but!
> 
> follow me on twitter @starrymtuan


End file.
